One Too Many/Scene 2
Part I I: Neddy? What's going on?! Ned: Shut up. I shall decide your faith. I: No, no you won't. Neddy threw another mana shot at me, I flew again. I was damaged. I had no choice, therefore, I transformed. I: ULTIMATRIX! Code name: Four Arms! Ned: Why fight? Four Arms: You tell me. Ned: If that is how you want this. Then okay then. It will. Neddy blew a 3rd but I smacked it with one of the hands like the tip of a baseball bat to a baseball. The mana flew back and smacked Neddy across the face. Ned: Stop fighting! Neddy blew 3 more mana shots at me, I managed to clap 1 together using my bottom arms, smacked 1 again again using my top left arm, and dodged the 3rd shot. They had all failed to hit me. This guy wasn't Neddy. That's a fact. Whoever he is, he's certainly unusual. And if he's not here, then where is he? Four Arms: Not so fast. I ran up to Neddy and smacked him across the face. Four Arms: YOU'RE DEAD! Ned: NO!!! Neddy blocked my next attack and blasted me. I fell and transformed to Swampfire. Four Arms: ULTIMATRIX! Code name: Swampfire! I threw fire balls causing the mana blasts to explode into eachother. I then approached a sneak attack by whipping a string of a long vine around him. He froze. I then burned the vine, putting Neddy on fire. I'm really sorry for that. Swampfire: BURN NEDDY! BURN! And that sort of sounded like I wanted him dead. Not really what I had in mind. But... at least he's not the real Neddy. Right? RIGHT?! I'm afraid I'm not right. I'm signing in shame... I detransformed and looked Neddy, I could see white smoke swiftly flying away leaving behind a pile of dead skin. Did I kill Neddy? I'm afraid what'll happen if I really did murder one of my best friends... So anyway... I walked back wondering what that was. I relized that the others might be in trouble since there had been some strange things happining here so far. I rushed to the others as quickley as I could. I NEED TO ACCOMPLISH THIS! Meanwhile... Will was swimming with Neddy... or as I knew then... the next fake Neddy. Will: So... you thinking about catching the fish here? Ned: Ceratainly. I saw them. I: WILL! DON'T! HE'S A FAKE NEDDY! DON'T GO NEAR HIM! Will: Oh, that does explain some earlier akward moments... Flashback... Will: Hey Neddy? How was it like kissing Bella? Ned: Can you clarify this so called "Bella"? Another flashback... Will: Doesn't swimming remind you of tacos? Ned: I do not recall. It does remind me of when I died being drowned. Another... Will: TACO! Ned: What is a "taco"? To the present... I: HURRY UP! Will looked around. No sign of the fake Neddy. Will: Where is he?! Dramatic catchy shark music started to playing. A mana fin could be seen surrounding Will in the water. Will: NO!!!! PURPLE SHARKS AND CLASSICAL MUSIC!!!!!! IT'S GOING TO KILL ME!!!! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! What was I to do?! Just stand there like an idiot?! I: ULTIMATRIX! Code name: Megashark I transformed to Megashark and swam to them but I was too late. Ned: Yummy yummy in my tummy. Megashark: NOOOO!!!! HOW DARE YOU?! I struck Neddy with my jaws and he bursted causing Will to fly in the air. I detransformed back to human and brung Will back to shore. I: COMMON! LETS GET TO ANDREAS! We ran torwards Andreas and saw a tree being crashed down with Andreas sleeping next to it. Will: What happened here? Andreas awoke like he was never asleep. Andreas: I'm sorry to say this but Ned went bazark and tried to shoot me, he missed and that tree he shot fell crushing him. I dodged just in time. I'm sorry. I: DON'T BE! HE WAS A FAKE! AND WE HAVE TO WARN EMMA FAST! Will: Common Andreas! The 3 of us ran to Emma now. We were there and we saw Emma upset ripping a fake Neddy apart. I: What happened here? Emma, fuirious: DON'T ASK!!! Andreas: That's not the real Ned. It's a clone that tried to destroy all of us. Jonathan, Will, and I all killed one each. And it looks like you destroyed the 4th. Emma just turned furious to embarrassed. Emma: Oh... I knew that. I: Common guys, we need to find the real Neddy! Part II I looked around but no sign. Will: GUYS?! What time is it?! Andreas: It's 7:24 PM. I: That's less than 4 hours! What do we ever do?! Emma: We can't unless we can find Ned. Will: But we can't! I was worried, we needed Neddy. But of corss... I had forgotten that Emma could trace him down. I: Emma... can't you track him down? ... Emma: Oh yeah. We all facepalmed. Emma setted her mind thing up and started searching. Emma: Can't find him. Andreas: Keep searching! She tried again but no luck. I: Keep on trying Emma... we need him. Emma nodded, she knew I was right. Neddy was very important... especially to this situation. Will: Neddy's gone. But he's here. I can feel it. Andreas: What? Will: I can feel his presence... Andreas: Really? Not this mumbo-jumbo again. Will: No, I'm serious. Will suddenly had a bad head ache. Will: OW! Emma: Will has a fever guys, and we're not the only ones here. We're surrounded. I: How do you know? Emma: I can feel it. Trust me. Andreas: But what do you feel? Emma: Heat. Andreas & I: Heat?! Emma: Yeah, when I was searching for Neddy, I felt this heat. They're watching, listing, and standing next to us. I: Oh yeah? Well... that is creepy. You are right. Wow. Andreas: What do we do? Emma: Well... we can't escape them. They must be demons. White smoke appeared out of nowhere and formed of bunch of Neddys. About 50 Neddys were surrounding us. Emma: Any plans now? I: Who do you think I am? Ultra boy? Andreas: So how do we destroy this thing? I: How the heck should I know? Andreas and Emma stared at me. I: Oh alright. Andreas, you protect Will. Emma, you protect me if I need back-up. Andreas, protect Will no matter what. Don't move out of his sight or anything, be as close to him as possible... but not too close. Andreas: I hate when I get the dumb jobs. I: But they're really important. Andreas: Oh, yeah yeah. Emma: Ready? I: Yeah. ULTIMATRIX! Code name: Brainstorm! I shot some lightning around me and jumped around shocking the Neddys, all survived, some blocked using shields. Since I was Brainstorm, I really had to think here. Brainstorm: I can scan your intelects and what my spatiel perspective is is not glorious for your skills and abilities. Now, I recomend you should surrender and give us back our friend back. A Fake Neddy: No. Brainstorm: I had a scarcety thought that you would say "yes". Well... if that's how you would want it... I shocked the whole ground, Emma used a mana shield while Andreas dragged Will into a cabin onto a bed. The Neddys were still standing up. They were undefeatable. Our goose was cooked but we still stood and began to strike. Brainstorm: Really? Still giving your best. Am I right? The Neddys stared at eachother and walked into eachother. Their bodies began to morph and grow bigger and badder. Emma: What's happening? I detransformed. I: I have no idea. The beast had been morphed with all the Neddys, there were a lot that were joined in this. The beast looked like a mixture between: Neddy, an ogre, a zombie, and a 50-feet tall creature. I: OH NO!!!! IT'S NEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Part III Lets just called him Nededed since it's so much to type. Emma: What now?! I: Uhh... uhhh... uhhh... I GOT IT! ULTIMATRIX! Code name: Way Big! I then grew up to about 150 feet tall! I: WAY.... BIG!!!!!!!! Emma: That a go! A walked up to the creature who was smaller than me and wacked Nededed across the face. It fell what got up and spit lots of slobber on my. Way Big: Oh man, I just picked this alien up from the dry cleaners. Oh well. I ran behind and kicked Nededed, it tried to use a mana shield but I cracked right threw it. Nededed: RAWRG! Way Big: Tell me about it... Nededed threw more giant mana shots which happened to smack me back down to the ground. I couldn't handle this specific creature. It's like I was trying to kill Neddy. I couldn't stand the fact of it. I got up and looked Nededed. Way Big: Where are you Neddy?! Nededed: RAWRG!!! Way Big: I said, WHERE ARE YOU NEDDY?! Nededed started to get frustrated. It ran and jumped right onto me. It had it's hand covered with mana and started smacking me with it. Again and again, I felt the pain. The pain from an enemy who is still my friend. Just like Yoite. I'll explain this whole thing later in the story but before this, sometime in July and Augest, I saw Yoite a few times ago and reminded me some things. This thing had to end, it was still smacking me. I kicked him, got up, and ran torwards it. I smacked it across the face and did what any frustrated guy would do... go overboard. I did whatever I could to defeat this creature, I smacked, punched, kicked, chopped, body slam, ect. Way Big: THIS... IS.... ITTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!! I slammed it with both my arms. Nededed: RAWRG!!!!!!! The thing started to flash, I flew off of it. Nededed was flashing purple. Way Big: Oh no. Don't tell me- Emma: You need back-up yet? Way Big: Not until I say so. Emma: Alright, remember. Way Big: How could I not remember to? Emma: Good, 'cause he's our friend. Way Big: You don't have to remind me. I already know. The flashing purple Nededed transformed to anodite form... just what I needed. A giant mix of an ogre, zombie, and anodite. Nededed: RAWRG!!!!!!!!!! The ground shook when it roared. Way Big: You got to be kidding me. Nededed slammed with a purple ray and tied around me, I tried to break free. Way Big: OKAY EMMA! I think this is a good time for you to help me! Emma: Got it. Emma was an ant compared to me and Nededed's size. But she helped around. Emma poured some mana around the string and used as much mana as she could you surround it, then the string broke. I grabbed the string as my own anodite weapon and stabbed the beast. Way Big: Thanks! Helps a lot! Nededed kicked me back but I grabbed the stick that fell onto the ground and threw it like it was javalin. Nededed, in pain: RAWRG!!!!!! Nededed fell in pain. This is my chance. I ran over to Nededed and kicked it off the ground torwards to sky, there he fell. I didn't stop there, I ran torwards the best, grabbed it by the neck and punched it. Emma: End it now! Way Big: Wow, if only I thought of that earlier. I ran back to Nededed, picked it up, threw it. Then finally ended it with a cosmic ray. Nededed exoloded. I detransformed. Emma: Wait, where's Ned now? I was suprised, where was Neddy? I couldn't find him but I need to. I: Andreas! Help us out here! Andreas: Ummm... you have to see this! Emma: What is it?! Andreas: Just come! So that's what we did. We ran torwards the cabin where Andreas was. We were suprised on what we witnessed. Andreas: Weird, huh. There it was. Will didn't have a fever anymore and on a chair, with the neck back as if he was asleep, was Neddy. Well and healthy. What happened? Will: Oh hey guys. I'm feeling better. I: When did Neddy come? Andreas: I don't know. Just 2 minutes ago, after Will's headache was over, we saw him sitting there. We don't know how he got there. I smiled but I looked at the time. 11:09 PM. In 2 minutes, the end will be welcomed. I woke up Neddy. Ned: What's going on. I: Long story. Where's the dead guy?! Emma: He's been sitting on the fireplace until Sunday when they come back for us. I: Lets hurry! I ran torwards the old dead man with the others. We got there at 11:10 PM. I: HURRY! Andreas: What?! I: Neddy, blast him with mana! Ned: Why?! I: Just do it! Ned: Okay. It was 11:11 PM of 11/11/11. 8 seconds left. I: KEEP TRYING! Ned: OKAY! 5 seconds. I: Nope. JUST KEEP ON WORKING! Ned: WHY?! I: HURRY!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ned: OKAY!!!!!! 3 seconds left. He blasted the old dead man one last time. A white beam came. 2 seconds to spare. We heard a screech. I, in relief: Whew it's over. Ned: What? I: The spirtits... but they're all gone now thanks to you. Neddy smiled. THE END! Category:Episodes Category:Jonathan Ultimatrix Unleashed Category:Specials